


Cheryl Blossom & Hela

by Ghost0



Series: The Sex Zone [5]
Category: Archie Comics, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: This piece contains futa on female sexA pairing of Cheryl Blossom and HelaNOTE: The Cheryl in this story is based on the version in the comic story "Blossoms 666"
Series: The Sex Zone [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105199
Kudos: 2





	Cheryl Blossom & Hela

“And just where do you think you are going Jay-Jay?” Jason turned around and looked over at Cheryl. Wearing a black sweater and jeans, she was laid out on the couch reading a magazine. She raised an eyebrow over at him, his hand on the door handle.

“Just thought I would go out. Stir some shit up, have some demented fun. I’m more than willing to have the company if you’re interested in coming along.”

She thought for a moment. “Mmmm…on second thought, I think I’ll stay here. Just make sure you don’t draw too much attention to yourself. Wouldn’t want anything bad happening to you.”

“You mean unless you are the one responsible.” He smirked and pulled open the door. When it shut, Cheryl tossed her magazine onto the nearby table and rested her hands on her stomach. She thought about what to do with Jason out and their parents out of town for mortal business. Her mind just kept drawing a blank. Most of the things she wanted to do required having a bunch of people over. But there is no way she could find enough people on such short notice. 

She swung her bare feet over and placed them on the ground. Her toes wiggled as she stood up and stretched out her back. Her bright red lips were pressed together as she went over some other possibilities. An idea popped in her head that grabbed her curiosity. She walked up the staircase to the next floor and went into her father’s study. Several old books were pulled from the shelves and she started going through the pages. There had to be some sort of spell that would lead to some new experience for the Anti-Christ. Well, one of two potential candidates. But that is an issue saved for another day. “Now this could be interesting…” Cheryl picked up the book and followed her finger as she read the spell. Didn’t even require much to actually perform the spell. She took the book with her as she went into her bedroom and closed the door. First she double checked something about how the spell works before setting it down on the floor. The bunny sitting in a cage on her desk ate some of the food as Cheryl walked over to open it up and grab the animal. Her hand reached out to grab a knife before kneeling down and placing the creature on top of a towel. She pushed the blade right through the bunny, a quick death. The blood from the now dead animal was used to draw a large pentagram on her floor. After taking one more look at the book, she got in the middle of the pentagram and sat cross legged. Resting her hand on her knees, she recited the chant and cleared her mind. Imagined herself melting away from her body and fading away into the air and disappearing.

When she opened her eyes, Cheryl saw that it worked. She stood up and took note of the small circular room she was in. The walls and ceiling contained the stars and cosmos. Meteors shooting through the void, supernovas erupting into bright light. Multiple doors surrounded her. She looked around and thought about which one to pick. Her eyes settled on a pitch black door with a dark green doorknob. It opened easily, pushing it and stepping forward into the new realm. The door disappeared as she closed it behind her. The large structure she was in looked beaten down and broken. Debris and fallen rock scattered all over the place. Her bare feet remained safe and untouched as she walked forward, her hands in her back pockets. But a growl made her focus her attention on what was in front of her rather than around her. A large wolf stood behind a cracked throne, staring at her and showing off its sharp teeth. But what really got her attention was the woman. She wore a skin tight black outfit that covered most of her body, with the exception being her hands, face, and her shoulders. The black outfit had dark neon green accents running down her legs and arms, circling around various parts of her torso. It was hard to tell what material it was made out of. It clearly was armor of some kind, but flexible and durable. Her hair was black and long. Might need a comb to run through it a couple of times, but nothing ugly or hideous by any means. Black eyeshadow surrounded her pupils, which showed a spark of curiosity when she watched the redhead move closer.

“What are you doing here?” Her tone was casual, almost seemed indifferent. But Cheryl picked up on the body language the woman was emitting. She was tense, ready to move and attack in an instant if she was required to do so.

But Cheryl didn’t let that change her attitude in any way. “No particular reason. Bored at home and thought I would give inter-dimensional travel a try. Now, can you elaborate where exactly this broken down shithole is supposed to be?”

The woman gave a small smirk. “It might not be ideal. But it’ll do until I can find my way out of here. Did it once before.”

“If you already got out, then you should do it again. Or don’t you have the power to do that yourself?”

Fenrir growled some more. The woman pushing herself off of her throne. Cheryl came to a complete stop and looked up at the brunette. “I’m not sure what you, Midgardian or something else. But you would do well to remember that you are speaking to Hela Odinsdottir.”

The redhead from Riverdale looked over the woman named Hela. She took in her full figure, all the curves that were on display and left very little to her dirty imagination. A smile spread across her face. “Yes, I’ve heard of you. And let me say that I am a fan.” Hela remained silent, watching the young girl carefully and paid attention to what she had to say. “I meant no offense. But if you feel that you should punish me, I won’t stop you. Sometimes I get too naughty and step out of line. So please, put me in my place.”

The monstrous wolf continued to growl. But the brunette raised her hand slightly. Enough to get the creature to fall silent, laying on the ground but still focused on Cheryl. She made her way over to the redhead, crossing her arms as she walked around her and examined the newcomer’s body. When she came back in front of Cheryl, Hela reached a hand forward. Her index fingers pushed up slightly under Cheryl’s jaw while Hela’s thumb rubbed side to side on the satanic girl’s chin. There was a different look in the Asgardian’s eyes that Cheryl noticed. It was a look that she saw on the faces of several boys back at school. Even from some of the older men, despite all of them being intimidated and cautious about not doing anything too forward. But she welcomed Hela being forward, her first act being to press her lips against the bright red ones of Cheryl Blossom. Her hands stayed in her back pockets, but she pushed her face slightly forward as she returned the lustful kiss. Hela’s lips hungered for the Blossom’s girl taste. The woman in black was aggressive, spreading her own bitter yet wonderful taste into Cheryl’s mouth. A few moments passed before the older goddess pulled back. Her hand pushed forward past Cheryl’s chin and gently gripped the girl’s neck. Rubbing up and down, side to side. “It has been a while since I’ve had anyone to play with. And something tells me you will do nicely.” As Hela pulled her hand away, a leather collar wrapped itself around Cheryl’s neck. A chain was hooked onto the loop hanging from the accessory that continued to extend the further Hela pulled her hand back. She turned around and pulled on the chain to get Cheryl to follow. Cheryl admired the back of Hela’s figure, her eyes focused on the seductive sway of her hips. Taking note of how thick and muscular the goddess’s thighs were. As the two women walked away into a different chamber, Fenris was able to relax completely and close its eyes.

With a wave of her free hand, Hela made the door close by itself. It was hard to tell what the landscape was outside of the broken structure. But light from outside did pierce through the dirty windows and illuminated the room. Cheryl bit her lip as she saw all the fun toys spread out around the room. The chain connected to her collar disappeared, allowing Hela to take off the girl’s sweater and bra. Her hands firmly grasped the redhead’s breasts, her fingers pressing and pinching her erect nipples. The goddess’s hand slid down her chest and stomach, descending into her jeans. She used that grip to pull Cheryl forward towards a large X standing in the middle of the room. Hela made Cheryl raise her arms up and to the side as she attached chains to her wrists. Her arms up above her head, Cheryl was unable to move from where she stood. She could only watch as Hela started to tear off Cheryl’s jeans and exposed her soft skin, her bubble butt completely naked and exposed. 

“You certainly keep yourself in shape.” Hela rubbed her hand along Cheryl’s thigh. She kneeled down and grabbed some rope laying on the ground next to them. The rope was wrapped around her chest, tightened in a way to hug around Cheryl’s breasts. She could feel the rope rubbing against her dangling tits as she slowly breathed, her chest rising and falling. After it was tied off, Hela continued to grab and squeeze the young girl’s breasts. “I admire how tough you try to present yourself as. But I want to see how tough you really are. See if you are hiding a layer of sensitivity.” She slapped her hand down on one of Cheryl’s breasts. A soft gasp escaped the girl’s mouth. But she held it back as the woman continued to slab her breasts repeatedly. Hela’s hand went down to rub and tease Cheryl’s young cunt and clit. The redhead grinded against the dominant woman’s hand. Her pleasure was met with more slapping, striking hard against the girl’s sensitive cunt. Cheryl tried to hold back more gasps but did pull her body back in surprise.

Hela’s smile grew as she looked at the chained up Blossom girl. “So eager. If you want more, be prepared for what you’ll get.” Hela turned around and walked to a table that had several different toys spread across the surface. She picked out a small chain with two small half spheres on both ends. The half spheres were placed over Cheryl’s pointed nipples. A simple twist made something within the sphere latch onto Cheryl’s nipples. The Blossom girl smiled as Hela pulled on the chain connected the metal clamps, testing to make sure they were on tight. Hela then got on her knees and made the redhead’s legs sit on the goddess’s shoulders. Hela hungrily and aggressively attacked Cheryl’s sensitive cunt with her tongue, pressing her lips against the ginger’s pussy. Moans escaped her throat as she leaned her head back and listened to the sensations her body experienced. The rope that tightly wrapped itself around her breasts, almost making it feel like they were popping out from her torso. The metal clamps and their tight grip on her hard nipples. Hela’s tongue that attacked her clit and penetrated her body with delight, sending a shiver up her spine. The brunette’s nails dug into the skin of Cheryl’s thighs, which hugged around her dominant mistress’s head. She used as much strength as she could, but she would get distracted by the tongue that swirled around within her. It started to feel like she was dangling as opposed to simply chained. One of Hela’s fingers wrapped around Cheryl and penetrated her asshole. The redhead’s eyes opened wide and a yelp left her mouth. She could feel the finger move back and forth in her other hole. She laughed, a feeling of giddiness filling her heart. Her body prepared itself to release the energy fluids gathering within her.

But Hela pulled away. Cheryl looked down in surprise, her eyes pleading for her to continue. She stood up and unchained her wrists. Her fingers grabbed the chain connected the clamps and pulled. Cheryl felt a sharp pain from her nipples as her body followed the direction they were being pulled towards. She was forced to sit in a chair that had stirrups holding her legs apart. Hela brought Cheryl’s hands behind the back of the chair and attached chains around her wrists again, this time being pulled towards the ground a bit as Cheryl leaned back against the support of the chair. She walked around the sitting Blossom and found more rope, thinner this time to wrap around Cheryl’s thighs, getting as close to her pussy as she could. Her hand than grabbed the chain connecting the clamps and viciously moved her hand side to side. Cheryl cried out, the pain from her nipples intensifying. After a few more seconds, Hela let go. “Don’t tell me you are going to be a little bitch and tell me you have enough.” Cheryl looked up at her mistress and shook her head. “Good. Because I want to do two of my favorite things next.”

Hela walked back over to the table and used both hands to grab something. It was several things actually. The best way Cheryl could describe them as they were brought forward were metal clothespins. She bent over, looking down on the pink pussy spread open for her. “Let’s move that loose skin out of the way. I want to be able to see everything you have to offer.” Finding a way to attach the metal clothespins to the rope around her thighs, she used the first one to get a grip on part of the loose skin surrounding the redhead’s cunt. 

The first metal clothespin that grabbed onto the loose skin made Cheryl arch her back slightly, closing her eyes as she felt the sharp jolt of pain and pull. “Fuck!”

Hela grinned as she watched the redhead react. “Looks like the princess might be taking on more than she can handle.”

She opened her eyes and met Hela’s gaze. A dark grin formed on her face. “More.” Hela chuckled at the young girl sitting before her. The other metal clothespins were slowly attached one by one. Each one pulling on her loose skin, her body coursing with the sharp pain that dulled down a little bit as she slowly adjusted. Hela rubbed her finger against Cheryl’s wet pussy, grazing the side of her opening and lightly touching the loose skin being pulled apart. Cheryl moaned and whined, but felt a dark sense of pleasure with the pain coursing throughout her young body. 

Hela brought her hand back up and tugged on the chain connecting the nipple clamps, tugging hard and moving her hand side to side. Cheryl giggled at the quick and harsh movements. The pain attacking her nipples had already started to grow weak. The black haired mistress, tilted her head as she listened to the giggles of her submissive. “That just won’t do. Let’s move on to my other favorite thing to do.” Her finer rubbed and felt Cheryl’s lips as she slowly walked away. She grabbed a candle that had been burning for some time. When she came back over, she stood over Cheryl as she got behind her. She moved some of Cheryl’s soft red hair off her face, stroking and petting it. The Blossom girl leaned her head back and looked up at her mistress with eager and lustful eyes. 

Hela reached down and took off the clamps and allowed Cheryl’s nipples to be free. Somehow just being exposed was enough to feel how sensitive they were. But it became nothing when Hela brought forth the candle, tipping it and letting some of the melted way drip down onto one of Cheryl’s nipples. “FUCK! FUCK!” Chery gasped loudly. Her body tried to squirm, but the sudden movement caused another jolt of pain as it affected the metal clothespins holding open the loose skin of her cunt. The redhead gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. Her head continued to lean back as Hela kept dripping melted wax onto her very sensitive nipples. The heat might have been the most intense part of the ordeal. It felt like they were on fire and she was forced to endure it. Unable to do anything to put out the flames. Despite the heat, the intensity of the pain her nipples had to endure, Cheryl found herself not angry. Not fury against the woman who forced her to sit through this. When she looked up at the eyes of the goddess, all she knew was that she wanted more. Whatever it took to please her. “Fuck! It hurts so good! I…are you happy mistress?”

Hela chuckled. “Mistress…yes, I am very happy. But not done just yet.” She placed the candle on the floor and walked around to stand in between Cheryl’s legs. Her fingers reached out and unclipped one of the metal clothespins. Somehow, the release was just a little more of a shock. The Blossom girl could feel how sore the loose skin was. She moaned as she felt the others being unclipped, the sore skin surrounding her young and sweet pussy finally released. Hela rubbed the skin, Cheryl biting her lip and squirming around just a little bit. It hurt to feel it being played with. And yet it felt so good too. Both of Hela’s hands moved away from Cheryl’s cunt and rubbed up and down the sides of the young girl’s stomach. The nails scratched her skin, leaving marks as Hela felt how soft the redhead’s skin was. The muscle definition underneath it. Hela looked down at her submissive partner, who looked up at her mistress with a burning desire for more. More pain, more pleasure, more sensation. Hela gave a smile as her hand came back up and her fingers got underneath her black outfit through the hole exposing her shoulder. As she pulled, the top part of her black outfit started to disappear and vanish into nothing. Cheryl looked up at the mature breasts of the Asgardian, firm with pointed nipples. She could see the ab definition on her stomach. But Cheryl was most surprised by what she saw coming out beneath the abs, from the pelvis of the goddess. A hole formed near the bottom of the pelvis, a hard and long shaft covered with skin emerging and extending outward towards Hela’s satanic lover. It rested on top of Cheryl’s pussy and her sore loose skin surrounding the opening.   
“I didn’t…have you always…?” Cheryl tried to ask.

“Only when I want to.” Hela smirked. Her nails dug into the skin of Cheryl’s waist, pulling back just enough so that she wouldn’t miss. With a push forward, Cheryl cried out as Hela wasted no time building up speed. She started with a steady pace and powerful thrusts. The cock that emerged from Hela rubbed against the loose skin of Cheryl’s cunt with aggression. The redhead moaned loudly and whined, the movement causing pain to flow through her body. The only sensation more powerful than that was the pleasure that came with it. Hela’s body slammed against Cheryl’s body, sending waves of physical ecstasy throughout the girl’s body. The experience of being deflowered made the Blossom girl smile and laugh. She moaned as she let her senses be overwhelmed. She didn’t care that after the first several minutes that Hela began to release several burst of cum into her womb. It did nothing to decrease the power of her movements, the speed of her thrusts into her body. Hela leaned forward and her hands wrapped underneath Cheryl to squeeze her ass cheeks. The black haired mistress kissed and sucked on the neck of her redheaded submissive. Red hair dangled down towards the ground, moving back and forth whenever the thrust was strong enough to move Cheryl’s body within the chair. Pain and pleasure blended together until Cheryl could no longer tell them apart anymore. She didn’t even know when she came, because it did nothing to dull the sensations. All she knew was that she liked being dominated. And all the sensation and joy that came with it.

******

Cheryl opened her eyes and saw Jason peeking his head through the open door into her room. “I’ve been calling out for the last ten minutes. For a moment, I thought you finally had enough and just decided to let me win.”

She reached for the knife and pointed it towards him. “Out! Or I swear, I will end this rivalry for good right now!”

Jason held up a hand in submission. “All right! Man, you aren’t any fun right now. See you later I guess.” The male candidate for the role of Anti-Christ closed the door and left Cheryl alone in her room. Dropping the knife, Cheryl laid down on her back and extended her legs. She looked up at the ceiling first before turning her head to look at the clock. Less than 2 hours, which surprised her. Could all of that have happened in that short amount of time? Grinning, she bit her lip and reached her hand down her pants to see if she had any cum left in her as she replayed the experience in her head.


End file.
